Perfect
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: There is a perfect match out there for everyone. You just have to find them. Sometimes they are hard to find. Sometimes they are sitting right in front of you, eating ham.
1. Right in front of you

**This is my first ever fan-fic so I would really appreciate some reviews. If you are criticising it, please make it more constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of its characters.**

There is a perfect match out there for everyone. You just have to find them. Sometimes they are hard to find. Sometimes they are sitting right in front of you, eating ham.

They both never use their full names.

They both like doing iCarly.

They both like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato.

They both like MMA fights.

They both like cashews.

They both think Nevel is a nub.

They both like the groovy smoothie.

They both stand up for each other.

They both think Jake Crandle's singing is suckish and funny.

They both think Spencer is an amazing artist.

They both hate Miss Briggs.

They both love fighting with each other.

They both hate fighting with each other.

They both hate the other ones previous relationships.

They both only have a mum.

They both fist bump a lot.

They both love pie.

They both notice it when the other is not there.

They both have never kissed anyone.

But...

He likes techy stuff, she likes hurting people.

He settles disagreements by talking, she settles disagreements by fighting.

He uses his cellphone for calling and texting; she uses his cellphone for cleaning out her ears and licking.

He has his whole life planned out; she takes each day as it comes.

He gets almost straight A's in school, she get's almost straight D's.

He hacked the schools computer to do something good that was supposed to be bad, she got into the schools computer to do something bad that was supposed to be good.

He has an over-protective mother; she has a mother that couldn't care less.

He has never got detention in his life, she lives in detention.

He is a push over; she is the one that would do the pushing over.

He is a model student; she has been arrested 3 times.

He uses a fencing sword to fight, she uses her fists.

He is the opposite too her.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are exactly the same.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are complete opposites.

Opposites attract.

In fact Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are PERFECT for each other.

How should I know? I'm Carly Shay, their best friend and I will not stop until they realise they are perfect for each other too.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are friends.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are enemies.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match.

**Authors Note: Please review, be nice. **

**BTW I know Freddie and Sam have kissed but this is written from Carly's point of view and she doesn't know they have kissed yet. She will find out some day though I am sure. Well I hope so.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	2. Standing in the way

**Thanks for the great feed back everyone, it makes me feel loved. **

**This story was going to only be one chapter but some reviews said they wanted more so I will try and write more. **

**Sorry if the second chapter isn't as good as the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. I wish I did but alas I do not.**

When you love someone, you are supposed to let nothing and no one stand in your way. They need to know the way is open because the only thing standing in Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson's way is themselves.

They both insist they hate each other.

They both fight with each other every second they are with together.

They both stay away from each other if there isn't anyone else around.

They are both very stubborn when it comes to each other.

They both insist they like other people.

They both try and be completely different.

They both insult each other at every chance they get.

They both make sure they never show affection for each other.

They both really want a boyfriend/girlfriend but are too stubborn to realise that they are both right there and single.

They both try to never agree on the same thing.

They both blame each other for things that they do.

They pull pranks on each other.

They constantly cause each other pain, whether it be physical or emotional.

They both keep pointing out the others flaws.

They both think they are totally wrong for each other.

But...

When they let their guard down, the impossible occurs.

Sometimes they admit that they don't hate each other.

Sometimes they take a break and don't fight for a few seconds.

Sometimes they agree.

Sometimes they acknowledge that the other has a good idea.

Sometimes they don't insult the other, even though the chance is there.

Sometimes they have exactly the same interests.

Sometimes they are thinking exactly the same thing.

Sometimes they take the blame, even though they didn't do it.

Sometimes they cause each other joy.

Sometimes they laugh with each other.

Sometimes they congratulate each other and say things like "Nice job" or "Good work".

Sometimes they show affection for each other.

Sometimes the impossible occurs.

And why am I telling you this? Why am I prying into other peoples relationships? Why am I trying to get the message across to everyone that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are perfect for each other?

Because I care.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson stand in the way of the perfect match and their perfect happiness.

And if Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson let their guard down long enough, they will realise it too.

This is because Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match.

Although they try to cover up their feelings for each other, they will be together eventually. It is only a matter of time. I'm Carly Shay, their best friend, I would know.

**Authors Note: Thanks for all my great reviews for the first chapter. It made me feel great. Please take the time out to review; I really appreciate your advice. **

**Let me know if you want any more to this story. And if so what you would like because I get stuck easily and had trouble coming up with an idea for this chapter.**

**Thanks again for everyone's support.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. It's not just me, everyone knows too

**Thanks so much everyone for the really positive reviews. I am just going to have to keep going on this story. I am not sure how long it will be but I hope you like it.**

**In this chapter we get to see what some of the other characters are thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any part of its characters.**

The good thing about this situation is I am not the only one who knows. Everyone does. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone! They are on iCarly for goodness sake, one of the most popular shows on the web, people were bound to notice. It's the people in school that notice the most obviously, they are the ones that see Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson together the most, apart from me.

As I walk into school I see that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are fighting about something, some prank probably. But as I walk over to them, I notice other people staring.

_As a person I don't know Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson that well. I mean I can see as much as the regular person..._

_They both fight._

_They both argue._

_They both hang out a lot._

_They both pull pranks on each other._

_They both are really good friends with Carly Shay_

_They both have this chemistry with each other that no one can really explain._

_And I am pretty sure they would do anything for each other, I mean Freddie Benson gave up a six month cruise and gave it to Missy who was supposedly trying to replace Sam Puckett as Carly Shay's best friend. _

_But..._

_He is pretty much a straight A student, she is a pretty much a straight D student_

_His mother is really over-protective (I saw her come into school the other week with Freddie's ointment) and her mother is really irresponsible, I remember when her car caught on fire._

_He eats sensibly, at meal times. She eats whatever, whenever, wherever. I saw her eating breakfast in class one year._

_He is in all sorts of different clubs, mathletes, AV club, junior bow and arrow club and heaps more. Her after school activities is sleeping and eating, or so I am told._

_Even with all these differences Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson have this amazing connection that no one else seems to have with anyone. Right now for instance they are fighting about how she dyed all his gym clothes pink._

_They may not realise it, but everyone else does; _

_Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match._

_I'm Wendy; I am in some of their classes and believe me when I say this because they are definitely and 100% right for each other._

I reach them fighting, they don't even realise I am there so I open my locker. How can they not realise they are the PERFECT match? I said it before and I will say it again. I will not stop until they realise that.

As their best friend and co-worker, I feel it is my duty.

"YOU'RE THE WORST SAM! YOU CAN'T JUST GO INTO MY LOCKER AND DYE ALL MY GYM CLOTHES PINK!" Freddie screamed.

"ACTUALLY BENSON," Sam screamed back, "I THINK I CAN!"

Man, I am sometimes really embarrassed to be there friend. Loads of people are starting to stare now.

_Poor guy, if I knew my PERFECT match was Sam Puckett I would run for the hills. I would possibly move countries. In fact, to tell you the truth, I was thinking of doing that anyway, she is one scary girl._

_As Gibby I am Sam Puckett's second most used target, as Freddie Benson is clearly the first, she causes me mostly physical pain, on the other hand she causes Freddie Benson physical pain, emotional pain, and all the other pains._

_I personally can't believe they haven't realised that they are the PERFECT match; if they had I am sure Freddie Benson would have run by now. In fact the only thing standing in their way is themselves. It is not like Sam Puckett cares about what anyone else thought anyway._

_They both insult each other at every chance they get, I personally don't insult Sam Puckett or she will beat me harder and more often and she does that often enough thank you very much._

_They both try to never show affection for each other._

_They both pull pranks on each other, Freddie Benson is one brave man, I would never have attached Sam Puckett to someone (well me) with hand cuffs, it is a death wish._

_They both make sure they cause each other pain, whether it is physical or emotional._

_They both say that the only hang out with each other because Carly is there._

_They both try to publically humiliate each other._

_They both point out each other's flaws._

_But sometimes the impossible occurs, they get along._

_Sometimes they are nice to each other._

_Sometimes they don't insult each other, even though the opportunity is there._

_Sometimes they don't fight with each other._

_Sometimes they agree with the other one._

_Sometimes they think the other persons idea was a good one._

_Sometimes they congratulate each other on their achievements._

_Sometimes they some affection for each other, the iWeb awards were on TV for goodness sake, everyone in the world saw Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson hug._

_Sometimes I am sure that they think about each other, and the possibility that they might be the PERFECT match._

_As I said before sometimes the impossible occurs. _

_Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the only ones who stand in the way of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, I am sure one of the reasons is that Sam Puckett would beat up anyone who got in her way but the fact remains that they are both to stubborn to realise their feelings for each other._

_Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match._

_Poor guy, I am so glad I'm not Sam Puckett's PERFECT match._

Oh gosh, everyone is staring now. That is super embarrassing. Miss Briggs or some other teacher is going to come out now and give them detention. I really hope they cool down before English, too bad that is a class they have together. For a PERFECT match, they are quite hard work.

Oh no, here she comes.

"_Samantha Puckett! Fredward Benson! What do you think you are doing? Shouting in the hall! 2 weeks detention both of you, after school room 209!" I yell at them. For teenagers they really were quite clueless._

_As their English teacher, Francine Briggs, I do notice things. It seems impossible that these two can hate each other. In fact, the more I watch them, the more I realise how PERFECT they really are for each other. My goodness, Freddie Benson may even have a good affect on Sam Puckett. I shake my head, that could never happen, Carly has tried and failed at that. _

_It still seems impossible that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson haven't realised it yet, everyone else has. All the teachers in the school know. What do they know you might ask? _

_They know...._

_Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match. _

**Authors note: So that's this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their really nice reviews. Thank to angels. for giving me the idea to say what other people are thinking.**

**Just in case I wasn't clear: all the regular font is Carly's point of view. The first bit in italics is Wendy's point of view (she has been in a few episodes, iDate a Bad Boy, iReunite With Missy and iTake On Dingo). The second bit in italics is Gibby's point of view. And the last bit in italics is Miss Briggs.**

**Please enjoy my story. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days.**

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks to Dan ****Schneider who created iCarly and to Jeanette McCurdy and Nathan Kress because they play Sam and Freddie so well.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. imPERFECT

**Sorry I have re-read some of the chapters and I have noticed a few mistakes. **

**In chapter 2 there is a 'with' in there that shouldn't be. And in chapter 3 in the author's note I say thanks to angels. I meant angels.. Thanks.**

**Okay so this is chapter 4. I hope you like it. If not, that is okay. This story was originally only going to be one chapter long so I have really expanded on the original story.**

**Anyway: ENJOY!**

"I can't believe you got me detention Puckett." Freddie said angrily to Sam as they walked to English.

"Well believe it Freddork cos you have detention. It's only two weeks, you are such a baby!" Sam snapped back.

They hadn't even noticed I was there. Some great friends they are, but I am not surprised. This has happened on numerous occasions, usually when all they are thinking about are each other.

I (and probably half the world) really want to point it out to Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson that they are the PERFECT match, but I really think they have to work it out for themselves. It can't be too difficult can it? People who have never meet Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett swear that they are the PERFECT match.

They give reasons like:

Sam Puckett asks Freddie Benson questions and then talks over his answers.

Sam Puckett is always the one to ask Freddie Benson to do things on the show.

Sam Puckett is always insults Freddie Benson on iCarly and he tries to insult her back.

Pretty much all the interaction with Freddie Benson on screen on iCarly is done with Sam Puckett.

In a segment of Messin with Lewbert where the confetti muffin basket explodes, Freddie Benson gives Sam Puckett a really big smile.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson always pick on each other during the show and if they are not picking on each other, they are saying nice stuff to each other. It is the fine line between love and hate.

Viewers love love/hate relationships and Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson have so much love/hate chemistry that it is hard not to see.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson's relationship seems too crazy to work that it might.

Why? You may ask.

Because love isn't supposed to be PERFECT, it is supposed to be difficult, unbearable, wonderful, disastrous, too easy, happy, joyful, fun. In a way love is supposed to be imPERFECT. And that's what makes Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson the PERFECT match.

They are too imPERFECT for each other.

That they are actually PERFECT for each other.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the short chapter but I have just had a idea for the story and it will be quite long so if I put it in this chapter the chapter might be too long, also it is pretty unrelated to this chapter.**

**I probably will upload the new chapter sometime tonight (well tonight where I live, I don't know what time it is in other countries).**

**Thanks so much for reading. I don't like this chapter that much so I don't mind if you don't like it either, As long as you keep reading. It will have a good ending I PROMISE! (Well I hope so anyway.**

**TTFN **

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Sam's Negatives

**And onto chapter 5! Wow I can't believe this is my 5****th**** chapter! I have written all of this in like 3 days! I am really happy!**

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. Even though I don't think I have any new ones for chapter 4 because I only just uploaded it. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! It makes me feel loved. I don't mind if you are pointing out something bad that I have done because it will make me a better writer. Just try not to be too mean.**

**Disclaimer (I think I forgot that in chapter 4 but it applies the same as the other chapters): I do not own any part of iCarly or any part of iCarly's characters.**

Maybe the reason they don't realise they are the PERFECT match is because all they see is the bad stuff.

If I was Freddie Benson (which I am not as I am Carly Shay) I would see that:

Sam Puckett picks on me all the time.

Sam Puckett physically hurts me all the time.

Sam Puckett emotional hurts me all the time.

Sam Puckett pulls pranks on me all the time.

Sam Puckett insults me all the time.

Sam Puckett calls me names all the time.

Sam Puckett puts me down all the time.

Sam Puckett says she doesn't respect me.

Sam Puckett can insult me in 19 different ways, just because of one outfit I wear.

Sam Puckett puts dead fish in my locker.

Sam Puckett tries to force me to wear a bikini.

Sam Puckett told the entire world that I have never kissed anyone.

Sam Puckett sticks food on me.

Sam Puckett dumped her breakfast in my bag.

Sam Puckett says my ideas are stupid.

Sam Puckett says that I am not important to the show.

Sam Puckett doesn't think I am funny.

Sam Puckett can't even go a week without insulting me.

Sam Puckett makes fun of my hair.

Sam Puckett pushed me out of an aeroplane.

Sam Puckett wacked me in the head with a baseball bat while I was dressed up as a bear.

Sam Puckett said she hated me.

But he should be thinking....

Sam Puckett smiles at me all the all the time.

Sam Puckett spends her time making fun of me; I am on her mind most of the time.

Sam Puckett sometimes compliments me and when she does, she really means it.

Sam Puckett pays attention to simple things like my voice.

Sam Puckett spends her time with me.

Sam Puckett told the entire world that she had never kissed anyone just to get people to stop picking me.

Sam Puckett did say once that I was just as important to the show as she and Carly were.

Sam Puckett likes some of my ideas, and she never says she does when she doesn't really.

Sam Puckett told me the truth about my previous girlfriend to protect me.

Sam Puckett came to me for help.

Sam Puckett says that I am her friend.

Sam Puckett actually pays attention to my hair.

Sam Puckett made me get a tattoo of her.

Sam Puckett makes comments about me that could mean a good or bad thing.

Sam Puckett has hugged me.

Sam Puckett came and apologised when she told the whole world that I haven't kissed anyone.

Sam Puckett was really annoyed that I left iCarly one time.

Sam Puckett wastes her food on me.

Sam Puckett looks sorry when she apologises to me.

Sam Puckett's ideas for iCarly usually involve me (even if it causing me harm).

Sam Puckett has fun spending time with me.

Sam Puckett includes me in conversation.

Sam Puckett makes Gibby the first choice for most really embarrassing stuff on iCarly, not me.

Sam Puckett didn't want me to see her cry.

Sam Puckett is my PERFECT match.

It is really too bad these aren't Freddie Benson's thoughts. All the things he is probably thinking are all the negatives, I think they are all things that are trying to cover up her true feelings. They are standard Sam Puckett things. It is nothing too different to what she does to everyone else. It is just more often than most people.

Freddie Benson should not focus on the negatives because there are plenty of positives. More important positives than negatives.

I am positive that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are PERFECT for each other.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match.

Even if all Freddie Benson can see are the negatives.

**Authors Note: Okay so I was going to add Sam's point of view to this chapter but I am going to wait till the next one because I really don't like long chapters, I don't know about you guys but they annoy me after awhile. **

**So keep reviewing please, I love hearing your opinions! **

**So I am off now so keep reading and reviewing!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Freddie's Negatives

**I know it has been a couple of days since I uploaded a chapter but I had maths homework that just 'had' to be done, plus German, French and science homework and music practice so I'm sorry.**

**This chapter is still Carly's point of view (so are all the other chapters if you didn't pick it up, well except for the short bits with Wendy's, Gibby's and Miss Brigg's POV) but most of it is what Carly thinks Sam thinks, it's kind of confusing but here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have said it before but I do not own iCarly, my birthday is soon though (one month exactly!) and it would be a great present.**

Most of Sam Puckett's flaws are very noticeable, the kind everyone see's. Freddie Benson must be shortsighted because I am pretty sure that is all he can see, which is a shame.

Freddie Benson is no saint either though, if I was Sam I would be thinking:

Freddie Benson always insults me back when I insult him.

Freddie Benson says I am not smart.

Freddie Benson thinks I am disgusting.

Freddie Benson wouldn't wear a bikini for iCarly.

Freddie Benson handcuffed me to Gibby.

Freddie Benson thinks I have no self control.

Freddie Benson thinks it is impossible for me to be girly.

Freddie Benson thinks that all I do is eat.

Freddie Benson calls me 'it'.

Freddie Benson is in love with someone he will never get.

Freddie Benson doesn't let me cause him physical pain.

Freddie Benson wouldn't do stuff for me like he does for Carly.

Freddie Benson won't listen to me when I tell him that Carly will never love him.

Freddie Benson almost never agrees with me.

Freddie Benson didn't believe me when I told him that Missy was trying to get rid of me.

Freddie Benson won't let me touch his tech equipment.

Freddie Benson said I wasn't his friend.

Freddie Benson said he hated me.

But I think she needs to get over this and look at the positives...

Freddie Benson smiles at me all the time.

Freddie Benson does sometimes like the ideas she suggests.

Freddie Benson never complains too much when I beat him up.

Freddie Benson laughs at my jokes.

Freddie Benson took my old locker even though it was between two sweaty wrestlers.

Freddie Benson trusted me enough to hug him without hurting him (BIG mistake there)

Freddie Benson said that I am "not like other girls."

Freddie Benson tried to take the blame from me when I changed Carly's B+ to an A+.

Freddie Benson complimented my insults.

Freddie Benson once complimented me on getting detention.

Freddie Benson actually got a (fake) tattoo of me on his shoulder.

Freddie Benson sticks up for me, even though I can do it myself.

Freddie Benson knows a lot about me.

Freddie Benson came to tell me when Principal Franklin was looking for her.

Freddie Benson thinks I am the best at something (a/n lying, it was in iRocked the vote)

Freddie Benson talked about me at my birthday party.

Freddie Benson agreed to make me a website.

Freddie Benson gave up a six month cruise for me (I know she doesn't know this but she should!)

Freddie Benson said I was one of his closest friends.

Too bad all Sam Puckett see's is the bad things. She needs to see the good things. All the things that make them the PERFECT match. Most of the bad things are on the outside, there is so much more on the inside.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match.

Even if all Sam Puckett can see is the negatives.

I need to find a way to make them see it.

See that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match.

That gives me an idea!

BRB

**Authors note: Okay so I am not too pleased with this chapter, it was hard to find faults for Freddie, I just really like him. **

**PLEASE keep reviewing and reading. **

**Thanks so much for everyone's reviews. I don't mind if they are bad, it is just going to make me a better writer. **

**Thanks again**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. The BEST most stupendous idea EVER!

**Okay. It is almost the end. I am really really sorry if the ending disappoints, but as I said before, this was originally going to be a one-shot.**

**I think I will have one or two more chapters. I am not sure though. **

**Still Carly's POV, I think it makes it more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I alas to not own iCarly. But if anyone gets tired of owning it I am so ready to take it.**

I just had the best most stupendous idea EVER!

Better than my idea on how to get our website back.

Better than my idea to spray water on Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett when they were fighting.

Better than my idea to get Harry Joiner to come and see Spencer's sculptures (admittedly that wasn't a very good idea; he almost gave up art for good).

Better than my idea to make a web show, okay so maybe that is going a bit too far. Let's say it is as equally good as that, we are talking about the PERFECT match here, this is no ordinary set up.

I must go and see Principal Franklin first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Yes Carly, I am sure this will be fine, we do have the funds to do it so full steam ahead. But may I ask why you are doing this?" Principal Franklin asked me when I went to his office before school.

"Well you see, it's my friends; they are the PERFECT match and they don't even realise it." I insisted.

"Oh of course, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson." He said knowingly.

"Um, yes. How did you know?" I questioned.

"Oh everyone knows, there is much talk about it in the staff room about it." Principal Franklin said, as if stating the obvious.

"Um, okay. I will need some help with this though. And I am not sure if I have enough time out of school, I would rather this be sooner, rather than later." I told him.

"But of course. You may have every afternoon after lunch off. You may choose 2 friends to help you." Principal Franklin stated.

"Yay, thanks. Can I ask Gibby and Wendy?" I asked.

"Of course Carly." He said.

"Thanks so much." I said as I got up and left.

"Oh Carly," Principal Franklin said as I was just about to leave, "Make sure you organise the votes."

"Of course Principal Franklin, I will have everything under control" And with that I left the room.

This is going to be the best thing EVER!

And all done because I believe that my two best friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT MATCH.

**Author's note: So, what is Carly planning? Only I know and you will have to keep reading to find out!**

**Sorry about the short chapter, I just really wanted the cliff hanger. It makes it much more interesting!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Organising the voting papers

**OMG I can't believe all the reviews I am getting, I almost don't want to continue in case you guys hate my idea. Hopefully you do, even if it is a bit cliché! Sorry about that but I am not usually a very imaginative person, my sister is though, shame she got those genes. **

**Anyway, I really hope you guys all like it, if not, well that's okay. I know some people who don't like Harry Potter (strange, strange people I know) and that never stopped J.K Rowling from writing the BEST book series ever, I LOVE THEM. **

**Back on track! So this is still Carly's point of view. Sorry if you guys hate my idea, I will try to keep it good.**

**Okay here I go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the imagination to own iCarly.**

Okay, this is going to be the best idea EVER! Well I hope so, I hope it works. What are you thinking Carly? Of course it will work! Everyone in the world knows that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are PERFECT for each other! I shouldn't have a problem. Well except keeping my intentions away from Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. They are two smart people.

"Hey Carly, what do you think of these flyers?" Wendy asked me.

"OMG they are fantastic, you really have a talent for this kind of thing." I told her, the flyers were incredible.

"Thanks Carly, should I go and hang them up around the school? I can get Tareen and a few other people to help." She offered.

"Sure, that would be great. I have to get the voting sheets ready." I explained.

I was in the computer room on Monday morning before school; we had decided to start the preparations early, because otherwise people won't know about the plan.

Okay so we are going to have a dance.

And before you shake you heads and say it is a bad idea, I have to tell you a bit more about it. Okay, so first of all it is called the PERFECT match dance. It is for the entire 9th grade and is going to be held in the hall on Saturday evening. The reason this is going to help Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson realise they are PERFECT for each other is simple. I am not going to do anything cheesy and try and make them go to the dance together, that is WAY too obvious and nowhere near as much fun. I mean come on, where is the fun in forcing two people together, they have to realise it for themselves and of course I am going to get heaps of other people's opinion.

There is going to be a vote, the vote for the PERFECT match. Kind of like Prom King and Queen but in this case it is a couple, not individuals. There are rules of course, one rule is that you can't vote more than once, you have to be completely honest and you are not allowed to vote for your friends just because they asked you to.

I am in the middle of making the sheets at the moment.

"Hey Carly!" someone calls from behind me, making me jump.

"What? Who? Oh, it's just you Freddie, you made me jump." I said.

"Um, yeah. Who else would it be?" Freddie Benson said, looking a bid weirded out at my reaction but sitting down next to me anyway.

"I thought it might have been Wendy or Gibby or someone." I explained.

"Um okay, why are you hanging out with them so much since last week?" he asked.

"Oh well we are organising a dance," I said, deciding not to lie, he was going to find out anyway.

"Cool." He said. I was surprised he didn't ask me. I know that he and Sam are the PERFECT match but I really didn't think that he had gotten over his crush yet, well his imaginary crush. I reckon it is to cover up his feelings for Sam. He must be starting to give into them at last.

"Why isn't Sam helping?" He asked.

I looked at him. Does he honestly think Sam Puckett would help organise a dance.

My thoughts must have showed on my face because he said,

"Good point. Well I have chemistry next so see you later" and with that, he got up and walked out, leaving me to print out the voting papers.

I really hope this idea works, I mean what if people don't vote for Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson as the PERFECT match? What if they were too scared to vote for them? If I wasn't Sam Puckett's best friend I would be, that girl scares the heck out of most people.

It just HAS to work! They are after all the PERFECT match.

There, I have said it before and I will say it again:

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match.

**Authors note: Okay, so this is all I have so far. PLEASE review. Again I am super sorry if you don't like the idea. Keep reading anyway. It should be good. Well I hope so anyway,**

**So I am off now. To upload this and to read some other Fan-fictions, most of them are pretty good. I am a bit of an addict to reading fan-fiction. But it is reading!**

**So keep reading and reviewing,**

**Thanks a lot, merci beaucoup (I have a French test on Monday)**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. It was going to be PERFECT

**Okay, I have just uploaded the 8****th**** chapter, I thought I would just get straight onto writing it.**

**So this chapter will be quite short. It should be good, well I hope it is.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never (*sob*) own iCarly.**

The hall looked amazing, there had been heaps of votes and Wendy was counting them now. Everyone was really excited for Saturday. I was too, I had gone shopping with Sam and we had both found dresses, Sam said she would only wear a dress if she was able to wear leggings and converse with it and I agreed. I mean Freddie Benson wouldn't want it any other way, would he?

I had bought a deep purple knee length, strapless dress. It was absolutely gorgeous, well I loved it anyway. We had got Sam an electric blue knee length dress with spaghetti straps (Sam said she really wished it was really spaghetti, but not my spaghetti because apparently mine has too much garlic). I had agreed to let her wear black three quarter leggings and black converse. Even with this less than glamorous touch, she was going to look AMAZING.

I was really hoping that the votes reflected my feelings. If not, well then I would have to find another way of getting them together. I was positive it would work though. I mean I was certain that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson had 3 votes already (Gibby's, Wendy's and mine). And there were about 100 people in 9th grade so that is at least 3%! YAY! I am sure it will be more though, Wendy agrees.

We had set up the stage and the tables and the dance floor. It was perfect, well it would be once it started.

I noticed I was the last one there.

As I closed the hall doors behind me, I smiled a huge smile. It was going to be PERFECT.

Of course it was going to be PERFECT; it was for the PERFECT match.

They were of course the PERFECT match.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson were completely and absolutely the PERFECT match.

**Authors note: Okay, I know the chapter is really short, but I couldn't bring myself to add to it. I think it would ruin it. It is just Carly reflecting on her work. **

**Okay, I will start on the next chapter after this is uploaded, or maybe tomorrow. I am not sure.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. The dance floor awaits

**Okay, no fluffing around. Straight onto chapter 11:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Or the song I'd lie by Taylor swift (it is mentioned).**

This was so cool and exciting but I still can't believe I left Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson alone; they could probably kill each other. Well if looks could kill they would already be dead. They would have died several years ago.

Well I should probably tell you what happened from the start of the dance. Well...

Sam and I arrived on time, we walked in and spotted Freddie talking to Gibby and then walked over to them (remember this is no fairytale, people do not stop and stare). Freddie was wearing a really nice blue shirt with black pants and a blue tie, Gibby was wearing black pants, no shirt and I wasn't really that surprised.

"Hey Carly, Sam," Freddie had said, "You guys look really nice."

"Thanks Freddie." I had said politely. I did notice he didn't have his puppy dog look on his face, thank goodness. The boy seemed to have finally given up on me; needless to say it was about time!

"Whatever dork," Sam had said, "Where's the food?"

"Sam, remember what I said, no eating in your dress until after the PERFECT match is announced" I had told her.

"Why wait until then? It's not going to be me." She had countered.

"Um, well," I started; I had to think on my feet.

"It's polite." Gibby finished for me.

"Yeah, it is. That's what I meant," I said, "Thanks Gibby." I muttered when Sam wasn't looking.

"No problem, you gotta keep them clueless." Gibby muttered back.

"Whatever. But there better be a lot of ham, beef jerky and other meats when this dance is over." Sam said, clearly oblivious to what Gibby and I had just said.

"Well I gotta go, see you later guys, the girls on the dance floor await." Gibby said as he turned and headed for the dance floor.

We all stood in silence for a moment, it was kind of awkward.

"So, um who did you guys vote for?" Freddie asked us.

"None of your business Freddork! We all know you voted for Carly and yourself." Sam said heatedly.

"For your information Puckett I didn't vote for Carly and me!" Freddie said back, his voice raising.

"Oh yeah?" said Sam, not sounding convinced, ""Who did you vote for then Benson?"

"Well since you won't tell me I won't tell you!" he said. He was getting pretty angry now.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, okay guys cool it down. This is a dance; there is no need to raise your voices." I told them before the argument got really out of hand.

"Fine." They said together.

"Okay, well I have to go and check on something. You guys don't kill each other while I am gone. Well at least not until the PERFECT match is announced." I told them as I walked away.

"WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" they both called after me.

I laughed. They were really quite clueless.

I walked over to Wendy who was checking everything was in order for the announcement. They had an envelope which hopefully had Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson's names in it. I couldn't be sure but I was feeling pretty confident.

"I put the number of people who voted for them winning match. And a few extra details you may want to say while you are up there." Wendy told me.

"Okay got it," I told her, "When should I do it? I mean the dance is only about a quarter of the way through. Should I wait a little longer?"

"Yeah, you should probably wait to half way through." She recommended.

"Good idea." I said. And with that I made my way to the dance floor and started dancing with Shane, just as friends of course. He was still scared of dating girls at the moment and can barely talk to me and Sam. Tonight it seemed though he was loosening up, well at least around me. Sam Puckett on the other hand is a different story.

About 45 minutes later as I was about to go and read out the results I saw a certain two people sitting at a table together. I really hope I was right about this. I mean they were sitting at opposite ends of a table and glaring in opposite directions.

This may take more than a miracle.

As Wendy gave me the envelope I got nervous. What if Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson weren't the PERFECT match? What if they really did hate each other? What if I did all this for nothing?

Calm down Carly, you don't need to worry. Of course they are the PERFECT match.

I walked on stage. I'd lie by Taylor Swift stopped. I smiled at the appropriateness of that song.

I stood in front of the microphone and began to speak:

"Welcome all ninth graders to the PERFECT match dance! Are you having a good time?" A reply of "YES" could probably be heard in Africa. "Awesome," I continued, "Well I suppose you all want to know who the PERFECT match of ninth grade are? Am I right? Well let me just see..."

I opened the envelope, my heart betting 10x faster than usual. This better be it. I really hope this works. I really hope that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are in fact the PERFECT match.

I looked down at the paper and I saw the names written.......

**Author's Note: Whoa. I know the suspense is killing you. Na I am joking. I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am sorry if you don't like my dialogue. It is not really a strong point of mine and I couldn't really finish the story without it.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**I will probably just have one more chapter. But it may be two. Depending on how I want to end it. I am not really sure at this point.**

**Thanks everyone who has read my story. And everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	11. The PERFECT match

**Sorry about the few day delay in writing. Homework is just so annoying.**

**Probably the last chapter. Maybe there will be another chapter but I am not sure.**

**Still Cary's POV.**

**ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, if I did then Seddie would have kissed because they wanted to, not 'just to get it over with.' I also do not own B1 and B2 or anything else in here that is not mine.**

I looked down at the piece of card. Everyone had held their breath, well except for a few people at the back of the room who looked like they didn't care what it said. I smiled.

"Okay guys, so all of you voted. In fact out of the 100 people in this grade 98 picked one pair. The ironic thing is that the 2 that didn't are the names written on the card. They are both exactly the same. They are both completely different. They both insist they hate each. Sometimes they let their guard down and we can see that they don't hate each other. The whole world knows they are PERFECT for each other. They can only see each other's negatives. He gave a six month cruise for her. She threatened the whole world for him. They are completely different and exactly the same. They are chalk and cheese, yet peas in a pod. They are like oil and water, sugar and spice yet like strawberries and cream, B1 and B2. Opposites attract. There is a fine line between love and hate. That is why Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match."

There was an explosion of clapping and every single person in the room and turned to look at Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson who were looking up at me with exactly the same expressions on their faces. Their mouths were wide open in circles; their eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Oh like you didn't see that coming!" I said to them into the microphone. "Come on up!"

They slowly got up and without looking at each other they slowly walked to the stage. They had closed their mouths at this point, thank goodness but they both looked too shocked to speak. As they reached me on stage I said:

"So, anything you would like to say to everyone?" I asked them. Freddie shook his head; Sam however grabbed the microphone out of my hand.

"You are all so dead come Monday" she said into the microphone.

"Really Sam? Was that necessary?" I asked her.

"Um YES!" she almost yelled into the microphone, everyone clapped their hands to their ears. "Every single person in 9th grade votes me and Freddork here the PERFECT match! I demand a re-count."

"Sure Sam, anything for you." I said, trying not to laugh. Wendy came onstage and handed Sam the box with all the votes. Sam grabbed the box, sat down on the floor and the whole hall waited for a few minutes while Sam searched through the entire box. She got up and her expression was unreadable. I handed her the microphone.

"Fine you were right." She said, and with that she turned around kissed Freddie on the lips and then walked off stage, demanding I give her ham. It was just so Sam Puckett. He just stood there blushing, started stuttering and then slowly made his way of stage with his head down while everyone cheered. It was just so Freddie Benson.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson may not be PERFECT, heck they aren't even close. Together they are amazingly, magnificently, romantically, cutely (is that even a word?) PERFECT for each other.

They fight, they flirt, they hug, they punch, they talk, they pull pranks and they kiss.

It is just, dare I say, PERFECT.

There is a perfect match out there for everyone. You just have to find them. Sometimes they are hard to find. Sometimes they are sitting right in front of you, eating ham.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are the PERFECT match.

**Author's Note: Okay! So it is FINISHED! Yay! I am glad. I really hope that you like it. Please keep reviewing even though it is finished, it will make my next stories better (I am about to start one called A Trillion Things, seddie of course)!**

**Thanks to every single person who read this, even if it just was a few chapters. Thanks to Dan Schneider who created iCarly, thanks to the cast of iCarly for playing the characters so well (I can't even choose a favourite character I LOVE Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and Wendy). Thanks to my parents who gave me a few lines from this chapter, thanks to my friend Lauren for helping me, and telling me about fan-fiction! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. It means heaps and I feel so loved.**

**Thanks so much everyone.**

**TTFN (for the last time this story)**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**P.S. SEDDIE ROCKS!**


End file.
